Wanted
by TheMerchantAngel
Summary: Song is Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Gogo Tomago loves her best friend Honey Lemon and she wants to get her something for Valentine's day. But she doesn't know what. All she has is a wedding ring, tungsten carbide (upon request), and a CD full of love songs! Will she get the girl or will Honey reject her feelings. Gogo Tomago x Honey Lemon


It was only a week away but it felt like it was tomorrow and her heart raced in a way she never felt before, Valentines day, Gogo wanted to make something for Honey because the latina hadn't received a single gift during the romantic day in the many years the two have been at college.

She was a beautiful girl whose smile could light up just about anyone's day and an old song Gogo recently heard while going through Tadashi's old playlist gave her the strongest urge to get her best friend the greatest gift ever. Something that would be hard for someone else to match up to.

Currently the biker sat on the edge of her tough-as-nails bed with a ring box in one hand and the other in her messy hair. She had no idea how important this ring was to her dead mother.

All Gogo knew was that the lady she once looked up to gave it to the girl as she was on a hospital bed, with tears streaming down her face as she was told that tomorrow was her last day to live.

Already imaginatively hearing the college friend Wasabi complain about possible germs on the thing she got the ring cleaned and fixed, it was pretty _fucking_ expensive but imagining Honey's face made it all worth it.

But how to make it into something based off of Chemistry? Surely Honey Lemon would just adore the ring and a song Gogo had prepared, but the sweet citrus girl would go batshit crazy knowing that Gogo had put in the extra work to add complex Chemistry to it.

Or well complex to Gogo at least, everything Honey did usually made no sense, Gogo was highly intelligent in mechanics and a few other things, she was almost a jack-of-all trades but Chemistry? She hardly even touched the subject.

Barely she remembered that black ball thing Gogo had worked with when the crew first met Hiro, she didn't know what it was called or what Honey did to make it pop like that but she was determined to find out.

"Hey Honey!" Gogo entered the 'nerd lab' with a small smirk on her face

"I want you to grab a camera and record me testing out the new wheels on my motorcycle." Honey Lemon pushed her glasses back to see better.

"You have a motorcycle? That is awesome dude!" Fred came out of no where with a smile on his face, he was obviously excited to see her bike

"I guess everyone can come watch...and yell at me if I slip and fall."

Honey grabbed her phone off the counter and raced outside "I'll meet you guys out there in a bit! I have to get my helmet!" the rest of the crew exited the room leaving only Gogo and some other students behind.

Quickly Gogo pulled out her camera and searched Honey's notes for how exactly to get Tungsten Carbide and how to make it all pink like she did before. Making it pop consisted of using Honey's station so that part would be up to Honey, but how to get the ring inside?

She took pictures of the notes, slipped her phone into her coat pocket, grabbed her helmet and made her way to the back area of the nerd lab. There her motorcycle waited and so were her friends who all obviously tried their hardest to not touch it.

Honey on the other hand was also taking multiple pictures of it before switching to video mode "all ready to go Gogo!" she mounted her bike and started it. The engine made the softest of purrs that vibrated throughout her body, rolling her shoulders back everything in her relaxed.

Revving up the bike seemed like a distant memory as Gogo laid on the floor covered in blood, scratches and a few bruises. Someone was walking around back the lab and got in her way, the only way to avoid collision was to make a harsh turn that resulted in the bike literally throwing it's owner a few feet away as it skidded off.

The passerby remained unharmed although quite scared, but Gogo groaned in pain and simply stayed on the floor in shock. Running to their friend's aid the crew helped remove her helmet and tried to keep her awake with their bickering.

"If you guys shut the fuck up for just a second...I will buy everyone ramen...but you have to _shut the fuck up_ especially you Fred." everything in Gogo's vision was spinning "and _don't_ you call the fucking ambulance Honey."

Honey Lemon put her phone down and on the floor with a small but weak smile on her face "Gogo these wounds seem pretty bad we-" for the first time in her life Gogo pushed her upper lip slightly forward and puffed out her cheeks

"I can handle them myself if I need to, I don't need to go to the hospital Honey."

The biker crossed her arms as the two stared deeply into each others eyes "You look _really_ cute like that Gogo" a small squeal came out of Honey's lips, having enough of being on the floor Gogo got up as quickly as her body would let her.

Only stumbling slightly she brushed the dirt off her jacket and grabbed her motorcycle, the passerby tried to get near the crew to apologize but Gogo's scowl and slight hiss had them running off.

"Did you just hiss at that dude? That's some pretty serious anger issues you got there." Fred picked up her helmet and carried it as the group walked back to the steps

"I don't care, I do care that the asshole scratched my bike."

The paint on the heavy machinery matched it's owners legs, only difference was that Gogo planned on taking better care of her 'baby' than her wounds "I gotta get him inside for a new paint job..." she mumbled to herself as she carried it carefully up the steps and to her station.

"He? Normally people call their machines a she bro" Fred placed her helmet on her workbench before heading to his chair

"I don't care about that either..." her voice became nothing more than a whisper as she pulled out a roll of painters tape.

Carefully Honey Lemon walked towards Gogo, she bit her lip, and placed a hand on Gogo's head "I don't mean to annoy you sweetie...but your head is bleeding" confused Gogo wiped furiously at her forehead to find she was smearing blood all over.

"Great...I'll take care of it later" Honey Lemon was about to protest before realizing her friend wasn't in the mood to argue, she walked back to her station but kept a watchful eye on Gogo.

Gogo grabbed painters tape and placed the tape where it needed to be, removed the paint that was already layered on and gave it another paint job within an hour. She was grateful for the technology they had today, she heard that back then it would have taken days to do such a task, she felt sorry for the people in those times.

Completely forgetting about the fact she was bleeding Gogo removed her bike from its rack and tried putting in the keys and turning them to see if it still ran "oh no you are not!" Gogo turned her head to find Honey with fire in her eyes.

Putting her bike onto its rack "what I do Honey?" her short round face was filled with confusion and her heart ached to see the normally always cheerful girl angry at her

"you are not doing another test run after what happened, you are coming with me to Hiro's room and we are patching you up. _Now_!"

Honey forcefully grabbed and dragged her to the boy's room, in there was Baymax hugging a pet cat while Hiro typed away at his computer "what's up girls?" his focus remained completely on whatever he was doing. Baymax on the other hand put the cat on the ground and rose as quickly as he could to Gogo's aid.

"You are hurt but everything will be alright...there, there, I will help." Baymax carried Gogo to a bean bag and began stitching her up, Honey tapped her foot, and Hiro slowly removed himself from the area.

Once Baymax was done he shuffled off to find Hiro "what were you thinking? trying to do another test run when you are badly hurt Gogo! You can't keep doing that sort of stuff!" Honey pushed her glasses back in frustration

"h-hey Honey."

"You know that weird giant black ball thing you showed Hiro when he first showed up? What was that?" the tall latina pushed the biker over the bean bag a bit and sat next to her, the smell of strawberries radiated off of her

"just a 400 pound ball of tungsten carbide is all, the pink 'stuff' as you would call it was made from perchloric acid, cobalt and hydrogen peroxide heated to about 500 kelvin"

Gogo's left eye twitched in pain "what? ok never mind, how would one...for a friend I mean...get that much tung..whatever you called it" randomly Honey interlocked their hands together and Gogo could feel the sweat coming on

"normally I just ask the school for some because it's a very rare metal. But if you wanted to work with it to make something for your bike I'd suggest getting it in its powder form. From there you can press it into just about anything and harden it."

Honey went off talking about Tungsten Carbide and it's properties, how to synthesis it, and it's melting point, etc. etc. while Gogo dreamed of stopping the girl mid-sentence to kiss her and get a taste of her lipgloss.

Gogo smirked at the thought of Honey moaning at their kiss "what's so funny?" Honey wasn't offended but simply wanted to know what was going on in her friend's head

"N-nothing Honey! Listen I gotta go ok?"

As fast as possible the korean girl left the room but on her way out she tripped over her own foot "Gogo! Are you ok!?" not wanting to be at the nerd lab any longer

"I'm fine!" she ran out the front double doors and down to the staff room.

"Hey...you nerds have any powder...tung..stem...carbon?"

"You mean tungsten carbide?" she rolled her eyes at the response

"yes that, that thing I need some for my bike" the boy who had his pants up a little too high handed her a box of the thing.

"Bye!" Gogo ran out of the building completely and headed back home.

**-At Gogo's apartment (day before Valentine's)-**

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gogo groaned at the top of her lungs as she sat on her garage floor uncomfortably trying to get the powder to harden into the shape of a heart.

She was wearing a sort of gas mask because she read online that it was bad to inhale any of the dust but it was only getting on her nerves and she couldn't figure out how to make the damn thing harden.

Didn't freezing things work with everything? She was a mechanic, she didn't understand chemistry god dammit, when it came to building a bike from scratch Gogo Tomago could do it within a day if given the right parts. She could and would build the fastest bike in the world, but for the life of her she couldn't get past all the complex equations and big chemistry words to figure this shit out.

She dialed Honey's number and the two chatted away as to how she could harden the material at her home lab "well that's that Gogo...need me to come over or do you got it now?" Gogo hide the heart shaped metal off screen.

"No! I got it! Thanks for helping me out Honey!" the metal heart had a hole in the middle for the ring to be slipped in once on its stand.

Looking at her calendar she found that Valentines day was tomorrow and it was already night time. She would have to arrive at the lab very early in the morning, tomorrow Honey, Wasabi and Hiro had morning classes at 8.

**-4am-**

"Don't you have school in the afternoon Gogo? Why are you up at this time?" her foster mother Jasmine sat at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"Yeah but it's Valentine's day and I wanna hang with my friends mom!"

Gogo slouched her shoulders and gave a small pout to the older woman as she made her way down the stairs "I never said you couldn't go to school dear, go have fun with your friends ok." Grabbing a spare coat off the rack the teen ran out with a small smile on her face.

Her heart raced as her Nikes (_Nike Air Max 2015 ID_ ) hit the metal stairs, racing down the hallway and to the nerd lab she forced the door open. "Hello?!" taking a guess that nobody was currently in the lab she did a small skip inside the room and to Honey's station, quickly she placed the stand and it's little metal heart in the middle of the station area.

Taking a few steps back she smiled and felt like throwing up at the same time "Nice! Is that for Honey my little crushing Gogo?" Gogo turned around and tackled the voice behind her to the ground and had a fist raised within seconds

"don't you _dare_ tell her Wasabi!"

The grown man stared at her while trying not to pee himself a little "I won't! I won't! But how will she know it's from you anyway?"

She hadn't thought about that part yet..."Well I put a CD in the radio that she can play when the rest of us leave, or when the time is right I guess, I don't know I didn't think about that part. What if some douche tries to tell her it's from him and I lose my chance? Wasabi help..now."

Gogo pulled her friend up and off the floor, she even dusted his clothes off for him "help me and I'll get you extra noodles with your ramen and a small generous amount of wasabi on your sushi." Wasabi looked up and thought about it for a few minutes

"alright...but only if you promise not to steal any of my tools today without checking them out.._properly_...and! If you help close up the nerd lab after and come to my house to help clean."

Having no choice but to comply the two shook hands.

**-At 6am-**

Honey Lemon entered the lab with a slight yawn before walking to her station, her eyes widened and a dark red blush appeared on her face "wha-what is this?" Wasabi entered her station with a small smile on his face.

"Is this from you Wasabi?" the smile disappeared as Gogo cracked her knuckles from behind him

"N-No! It's from someone else, someone you know but you gotta figure out who. Very romantic though and sweet of them."

Honey walked up to the metal "well it's not finished because it needs a few chemicals before it can be destroyed properly, I guess I could do that work for them."

Gogo hid out of site and bashed her head into the nearest wall "can't believe I fucking forgot that stupid liquid shit thing, fuck...how would I even get it that hot...shit fuck..." Wasabi pulled her away from the wall and down the hallway.

"Listen girl it's fine, she said she'll do it and once it's gone or near gone you can tell her it was from you."

Honey Lemon went to work while preparing to remove of the metal heart, Gogo sat in Fred's chair nervously and couldn't stop shaking her leg. Nobody else was in the lab oddly enough but she was still worried about what Honey would think about the ring once the heart was removed.

"Gogo? Didn't you ask me just last night how to harden tungsten carbide?" Honey's face looked as if she was slowly flying into heaven but Gogo's heart raced anyway, she felt like she was going to throw up if she didn't get fresh air and a bike ride in her schedule immediately.

"I have to go get you guys ramen! I can't believe I forgot all about that! I'll be back!" almost tripping over her feet she left through the doors right as Hiro entered

"you should play the radio for us Honey Lemon" Wasabi snickered as his friend left the place as fast as her legs could take her.

**-From Honey Lemon's POV-**

"Why the radio Wasabi?" Hiro held tight to his bike helmet

"because Gogo made a CD for Honey, she's being a romantic today~" he batted his eyes and made a 'cute' face at the ceiling.

Honey walked over to her station counter and removed the CD from the radio "it says to play on a computer..." Wasabi shrugged

"maybe she wanted you to play it at home...play it here!" everyone gave her a thumbs up.

"Guys we could embarrass Gogo if she walks in on us listening to it, that's not very nice of us.._but_ I guess I could play it." Honey walked over to Hiro's lab to use his computer, her friends followed close by.

Putting the CD into the computer

_"_**H-hey Honey!" Gogo sat on her bed with a bandage around her arm "before you bother finding me to ask if I'm fine, yes I'm fine, second I'm the person who put the present in your station. If you don't feel the same way about me that's fine you can just stop the CD and hand back the present if you want I guess, that's all up to you. It's your approach._"_**

**It skipped to Gogo trying to remove herself from a net in her room "where did I leave off...oh yeah and anyway if you are still listening then I guess I should let you know that I sung a few songs for you. They are all love songs and no they aren't like...heavy metal or screamo. They aren't spanish either because this bitch thought I couldn't learn a language within two weeks...**_"_

**Her feet finally outside of the net she accidentally kicked her bed post and was swung around "fuck!"**

"Smooth Gogo...smooth" Wasabi elbowed Fred to shush him, the video now skipped to Gogo with an ice pack to her face

**"Still fine Honey, anyway I hope you like your present...I have two of them, they are kinda pretty but I don't wear jewelry...they'd get stuck in a gear or something. So I gave you one...I also managed to get your ring size while I was at it. Anyway hope you like the songs as well...I'm not a great singer but hey if you don't like my singing I'll just give you the real songs later."**

"Jewelry?" Honey rose from the chair as the song started

"**You know I'd fall apart without you, I don't know how you do what you...**"

The surround sound was now on and playing

"**cause everything that don't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you...**"

The group walked back to her station to destroy the metal heart

"**Like everything that's green girl I need you, but it's more than one and one makes two...**"

Honey grabbed the concoction from it's spot and sprayed it over the tungsten carbide

"**so put aside the math and logic...of it...you gotta know your wanted too...**"

Honey moved her hand to the switch, pulling it down

"**Cause I wanna wrap you up!**"

It was now a beautifully pink heart about to meet it's demise

**"Wanna kiss your lips...I wanna make you feel wanted...**"

She popped the heart and there sat a 3-1/5 CT. T.W. Diamond Multi-Row Band in 14K White Gold under a small plastic cup to protect it.

Fred whistled and pushed everyone aside "that is one expensive ring there...I'd say about 7k plus...maybe less...seems an oldie, must have been passed down."

As the song played in the background Fred carefully removed the ring from it's plastic cup cage "nothing has been carved into it, still ready to be a wedding ring!"

Wasabi and Hiro burst into laughing "Wow! Nice Honey! When is the honeymoon? Can't believe Gogo didn't figure the ring she has were not only expensive but wedding rings."

Honey carefully took the ring from Fred and put it on her left ring finger. "I like it..."

**-at the ramen shop-**

"uh five orders of beef ramen, one with extra noodles, five orders of sushi and wasabi, one vegan ramen and five green teas please." Gogo's foot tapped in tune with her humming while she waited for her order to finish, she wondered if Honey found the ring or not.

"Here you go m'am" she nodded and left the store, on her way to the lab it started to rain so she tied the bag loops in a knot and continued her trek back.

Entering the lab she heard music playing in a voice that sounded familiar

"**You know I'd fall apart without you...I don't know how you do what you do..**"

Realizing it was the CD playing she worked her way up the steps as fast as the drinks would let her.

"**Cause everything that don't make sense about me...it makes sense when I'm with you**"

With still a few more steps to go she started to feel sick at the idea of Honey rejecting her

"**Like everything green girl I need you! But it's more than one and one makes two.**"

Now she almost skipped down the hallway

"P**ut aside the math and logic of it, you know you gotta want it too...**"

Forcing the door open with one hand

"**Cause I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted...**"

As quick as she could manage with care she 'dumped' the drinks and food onto a table and ran to the radio that played duel CDs

"**I wanna call you mine-**"

Pressing pause she sighed in relief.

"I forgot to tell you guys the radio is broken...don't play the radio...broken guys! broken! I mean did you hear all of that static!" slowly sliding to the floor she once again felt like vomiting all over, Honey Lemon's heels could be heard making their way into the main lab room.

"Gogo? Are you back?" Honey found her friend laying on the floor clutching her stomach "Gogo! I absolutely love your singing! I love you too! That was so cute, please don't throw up though...are you going to throw up?" carefully Honey pulled her friend up into a sitting position and tried to check her temperature.

Gogo scooted back "just need air..." her body shook in fear "wait you said you like me too?" her head shot up from between her legs

"yeah...this ring is beautiful Gogo...I mean it's a wedding ring and that's a little over the top and expensive! How did you even afford this? Also why?"

Gogo's face scrunched up in confusion "I didn't know that was a wedding ring...my real mom gave it to me, I got two of them and I thought I'd give one to you...ohhhh yeah that would be wedding ring or engagement ring status...sorry."

Honey giggled at her sudden realization, every breathe shook her body as everything practically melted inside of her "you look really cute when you giggle..." Gogo's face was a bright red and she had a face that showed she was in 'puppy dog love' with the girl before her.

Gogo's hands were cupped around it's opposite elbow, her legs were criss-crossed, her eyes sparkled, mouth slightly open and twitching unknowing what to currently do with itself, a blush across her face, her hair was a mess and planned on being a little shit to brush later.

She wore cargo shorts, ankle high socks, Nikes, a white tee shirt that was under her waist long biker jacket. Honey on the other hand wore pink high heels, pink skinny jeans, a multi-colored and designed shirt with a knitted pink sweater for warmth, accompanied by her normal glasses and headband.

The two stared at each other as their friends walked by to eat their food "If you two love birds don't hurry up Fred will eat everything!" Honey practically picked Gogo off the floor and into her lap once they she sat down to eat

"I'm only letting you do that once and that was your only chance to pick me up like that Honey."

She didn't mean a word of that and the whole crew knew that "Wasabi gets the extra noodles in his ramen by the way..." she grabbed the bowl from Fred before he could take a bite and handed it to the bigger guy.

"Why does he get more noodles?!" Fred gave Gogo a fake puppy dog look for an explanation "because he made sure that no asshole tried to say the heart was from them while I was gone and or not around Honey, simple as that."

Grumbling Fred ate his bowl of noodles and sushi at the same time, Honey and Gogo gave each other quick glances and smiles.

* * *

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed this Big Hero 6 story, it took me awhile to do because it took me forever to finally be able to see Big Hero 6 and HTTYD 2. My favorite couple in Big Hero 6 is obviously Gogo and Honey Lemon, I do have other fanfictions ready for the two and I just might do something with Fred and Wasabi later on. I went ahead and fixed a few spelling mistakes, and other things I messed up the first time. Also yes I spent time searching up the price for a VERY expensive ring and Nike shoes, I always do research on all of my fanfictions, I even did research on Tungsten Carbide and it's melting point but I couldn't find any websites stating how to make the powder into a solid which is why that part is sorta rushed through in such a way. Wooo research with big formulas! Anyway let me know if there is anything else I need to fix. Also I read that when two separate people are talking you shouldn't mush that into a sentence which is why it has been separated the way it is, also I felt that the bold text would seem annoying and hard on the eyes if mixed with the normal text. _


End file.
